Dni 6-8 (1. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: Ostatnio mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata nominowali po raz pierwszy w tej edycji. Pojawiają się fragmenty z nominacji. Lektor: Najwięcej głosów zdobyli Tom oraz Brooke. Nie przyjęli tego zbyt dobrze. Tom trochę się załamał, natomiast Brooke rozpoczęła awanturę w domu. Oprócz tego uczestnicy rozpoczęli swoje pierwsze zadanie zakupowe. Dzisiaj dowiemy się, czy uda im się wygrać luksusowy budżet na zakupy. Przekonamy się też, kto jako pierwszy opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Będzie to Brooke? A może Tom? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 6 10.32: Wszyscy uczestnicy zdążyli już wstać z łóżek. Jest to też drugi dzień zadania zakupowego. Aby wygrać, uczestnicy muszą myśleć podobnie i udzielać takich samych odpowiedzi na zadane im pytanie. Wielki Brat wezwał Allie, Brooke i Philipa do specjalnego pokoju zadań. Wielki Brat: 'Witajcie. Zostaliście wezwani tutaj tak wcześnie, ponieważ Wielki Brat chciałby, abyście w ciągu całego dnia przygotowali dla wszystkich mieszkańców domu śniadanie, obiad oraz kolację. Będziecie mogli korzystać z czyjejś pomocy, ale to wy musicie być głównymi kucharzami na ten dzień. Zgadzacie się na to? ''Brooke i Philip wcisnęli zielone przyciski. Natomiast Allie wcisnęła czerwony przycisk, ale niemal od razu okazało się, że tak naprawdę chciała wcisnąć zielony, lecz niestety było już za późno na zmianę. 'Wielki Brat: '''Niestety wasze odpowiedzi były różne, więc nie otrzymujecie żadnych punktów. Ale mimo wszystko Brooke i Philip nadal muszą wykonać swoje zadanie. ''Kilka minut później Philip i Brooke byli już w trakcie robienia śniadania dla wszystkich. Towarzyszyła im smutna Allie. 'Allie: '''Przepraszam was… Chciałam wcisnąć zielony przycisk, ale trochę się rozpędziłam i nie pomyślałam co robię… '''Philip: '''No cóż, mówi się trudno. '''Brooke: '''Ja i tak chciałam zabłysnąć moimi kulinarnymi umiejętnościami, a teraz mam na to idealną okazję. ^^ '''Allie: '''A ja nawet nie potrafię gotować i pewnie wszystko bym wam zepsuła… '''Brooke: '''No widzisz, w sumie wyszły z tego same plusy! '''Philip: '''Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że nie zdobyliśmy punktów w zadaniu. '''Brooke: '''Ale to akurat nie jest nic wielkiego. Chyba… ''12.52: Jako kolejni do zadania zostali wezwani Vivian, Andrew i Maddie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Andrew, Maddie, Vivian. Wasze pytanie brzmi: czy staniecie przed wszystkimi uczestnikami i powiecie, kogo nominowaliście i dlaczego? ''Cała trójka szybko wcisnęła czerwone przyciski. 'Vivian: '''Wolałabym zachować to dla siebie, yolo… '''Andrew i Maddie: '''Ja też… '''Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. Mimo wszystko zdobywacie 5 punktów, ponieważ wszyscy odpowiedzieliście tak samo na pytanie. ''Po chwili trójka uczestników opuściła pokój zadań. Skierowali się do salonu, gdzie siedziało kilka osób. 'Joey: '''Co ciekawego dostaliście? '''Vivian: '''Lol, mieliśmy okazję powiedzieć wam wszystkim kogo nominowaliśmy. '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście żadne z nas nie zgodziło się na to. '''Ryder: '''Szkoda, bo chętnie bym was wysłuchał. ^^ '''Maddie: '''Ojej, co za pech… '''Ryder: '''Eh, a Maddie jak zawsze nie w humorze… ''Maddie zignorowała Rydera i wyszła do ogrodu. 'Angelika: '''Czy ona w ogóle potrafi być dla kogoś miła? '''Vivian: '''No, dla mnie! ^^ '''Angelika: '''Wow, zaskakujące… ''15.09: Tom, Joey i An jako następni zostali wezwani do pokoju zadań. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Czy macie ochotę zmienić trochę swój wygląd? Jeśli się zgodzicie, dostaniecie specjalne kostiumy, które będziecie mogli zdjąć dopiero pod koniec dnia. ''Joey i An po chwili zawahania wcisnęli zielone przyciski, natomiast Tom wcisnął czerwony. 'Wielki Brat: '''Niestety nie odpowiedzieliście tak samo na pytanie, więc nie dostaniecie punktów. Joey i An, ponieważ zgodziliście się na to zadanie, za moment przebierzecie się w wasze nowe stroje. '''An: '''Ekstra, dzięki Tom… '''Tom: '''Wybaczcie… ''An i Joey poszli się przebrać, natomiast Tom opuścił już pomieszczenie. Trafił na Allie, która najprawdopodobniej czekała na niego. 'Allie: '''Heeej. <3 ''Tom westchnął. 'Tom: '''Nie chcę być niemiły, ale… czego znowu chcesz? '''Allie: '''W sumie sama nie wiem… ''Tom zaczął iść dalej, ale Allie zatrzymała go. 'Allie: '''Nie, już wiem! Chcę, żebyś w końcu mnie pokochał. <3 '''Tom: '''Zrozum to w końcu, że nigdy tak się nie stanie! A zwłaszcza jeśli będziesz cały czas o tym gadać… '''Allie: '''Więc… Jeśli przestanę o tym mówić, to będzie dla nas jakaś szansa? <3 '''Tom: '''Nie wiem… '''Allie: '''Skoro się wahasz, to znaczy, że tak! ^^ ''Allie przytuliła Toma, a następnie z radością poszła w inne miejsce. Tom również gdzieś poszedł. Po kilku minutach z pokoju zadań wyszli Joey i An w kostiumach niedźwiedzia i tygrysa. 'Joey: '''Jak ja mam wytrzymać w tym do końca dnia? '''An: '''Eh, ja też zadaję sobie to pytanie… ''Nieco zdołowani poszli do pozostałych mieszkańców domu, którzy mieli z nich niezły ubaw. 18.28: Do pokoju zadań zostali wezwani Catherine, Keira oraz Jayden. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasza trójka należy do jednych z najmilszych osób w tym domu. Wielki Brat uważa, że moglibyście pocieszyć trochę nominowanych uczestników i powiedzieć im, że nie opuszczą programu. Zrobicie to? ''Wszyscy wcisnęli zielone przyciski i po chwili wyszli z pomieszczenia. Catherine i Keira poszły do Brooke, natomiast Jayden skierował się do Toma. 'Catherine: '''Hej Brooke! ^^ Co tam u ciebie? '''Brooke: '''Wszystko w porządku… Zaraz będę musiała zabrać się za przygotowanie kolacji. Mam nadzieję, że smakowały wam moje posiłki. <3 '''Keira: '''Oczywiście! '''Catherine: '''Noo… W sumie byłoby szkoda, gdybyś teraz odpadła i przestała dla nas gotować… Ale na szczęście według mnie na pewno zostaniesz w grze! ^^ '''Brooke: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Keira: '''Ja też tak uważam. Widzowie na pewno cię lubią! '''Brooke: '''Cóż… Dzięki. :) ''Tymczasem u Jaydena i Toma… 'Tom: '''Naprawdę uważasz, że teraz nie odpadnę? '''Jayden: '''No jasne! Starasz się być dla wszystkich miły, a widzowie na pewno to doceniają. ^^ '''Tom: '''Dzięki. Liczę na to, że rzeczywiście tak będzie… ''20.15: Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie, by ogłosić wyniki zadania zakupowego. 'Wielki Brat: '''Po dwóch dniach wasze zadanie dobiegło końca i czas ogłosić wyniki. Niektórzy z was myśleli tak samo przy wybieraniu odpowiedzi, dzięki czemu uzbieraliście trochę punktów. Ale innym niestety szło to trochę gorzej i przez to nie uzyskaliście wymaganej sumy punktów do wygranej w tym zadaniu. ''Wszyscy uczestnicy wyglądali na zawiedzionych przegraną. 'Wielki Brat: '''A to oznacza, że zdobędziecie tylko trochę podstawowych produktów, które są wam tutaj niezbędne. Dopiero za tydzień będziecie mieli drugą szansę na wygraną. '''Philip: '''Cóż, nie załamujmy się! Teraz będziemy mieli dodatkową motywację do tego, by wygrać następnym razem! '''Ryder: '''Przede wszystkim od teraz będziemy musieli dzielić się wszystkim po równo, żeby przypadkiem nie okazało się, że zabraknie nam jedzenia… '''Angelika: '''Sądziłam, że dobrze nam idzie… Ale najwidoczniej małe „wpadki” Brooke, Allie i Toma jednak miały duży wpływ na nasz wynik. '''Brooke: '''Oczywiście musiałaś zrzucić winę na mnie, tak? '''Maddie: '''Musicie się znowu kłócić? '''Angelika: '''Ja się nie kłócę. Jeszcze. '''Brooke: '''Ale chyba koniecznie chcesz wywołać tutaj jakąś wojnę… '''Angelika: '''Wojnę? Myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty? '''Brooke: '''No chyba właśnie nie masz… '''Maddie: '''Eh, to ja może już sobie stąd pójdę… Nie zamierzam tego słuchać. ''Maddie wstała i poszła do sypialni. Za nią podążyło jeszcze parę osób. 'Vicey: '''Dobra, czil ałt gerls… '''Angelika: '''To ona ma jakiś problem, nie ja. '''Brooke: '''Tak, tak… Jak zawsze to ja jestem ta „zła”. Nie będę się dalej z tobą kłócić i jeszcze bardziej psuć sobie humoru… ''Brooke również wstała i poszła. 'Angelika: '''No, przynajmniej nie trzeba było jej stąd wyganiać. ''23.49: Większość uczestników było już gotowych do spania. Vivian, Maddie i Allie rozmawiały po cichu o kolejnej kłótni Angeliki i Brooke. 'Maddie: '''Liczę na to, że Brooke odpadnie. Dzięki temu będzie tu trochę spokojniej. '''Vivian: '''Lol, dokładnie! '''Allie: '''Poza tym wtedy w grze zostanie Tom… A chciałabym, żeby został… Mimo że mnie nie lubi… '''Vivian: '''Nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy, yolo! Skoro cię nie chce, to powinnaś znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego. ^^ '''Allie: '''To nie będzie takie łatwe… '''Maddie: '''Cóż, jeśli to on wyleci, to wkrótce o nim zapomnisz. Zresztą znacie się zaledwie tydzień! '''Allie: '''Tak, wiem… ''Tymczasem Tom przebywał w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Tom: '''Już niedługo nadejdzie dzień eliminacji… Nie chcę jeszcze stąd odchodzić, ale czuję, że to są już moje ostatnie dni tutaj. Zdziwię się, jeśli to Brooke odpadnie, a ja zostanę… Jedyny plus będzie taki, że po wyjściu z domu będę mieć spokój. Oczywiście mam na myśli głównie spokój od Allie. Lubiłbym ją gdyby nie była taka nachalna… ''Po chwili Tom opuścił pokój zwierzeń i udał się do sypialni, gdzie przebywali już wszyscy uczestnicy. Andrew i An, którzy mieli łóżka obok siebie, obgadywali po cichu innych mieszkańców. 'An: '''Tom pewnie żalił się w pokoju zwierzeń… '''Andrew: '''Dobrze, że jest nominowany. Powinien już odpaść. Nikt oprócz Allie go tutaj nie chce… '''An: '''No, masz rację. Trochę mi go szkoda, ale jednak on sam sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie chciał tutaj być. '''Andrew: '''Ciekawe czy ucieszy się podczas swojej eliminacji … '''An: '''Cóż, zobaczymy… ''Gdy wszyscy już leżeli w łóżkach, światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły i mieszkańcy domu starali się zasnąć. Dzień 7 9.54: Kilku uczestników już się obudziło. Philip, Keira, Jayden i Vivian przebywali w łazience. 'Philip: '''Dzisiaj chyba oficjalnie mija nasz pierwszy tydzień tutaj. :D '''Keira: '''No, kawaii. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Nawet szybko zleciało, yolo. '''Jayden: '''A jutro odejdzie stąd pierwsza osoba… '''Keira: '''To już nie jest takie kawaii… '''Philip: '''Trochę szkoda, że nie możemy być tutaj wszyscy razem do samego końca, ale takie są już zasady tej gry. '''Vivian: '''Nie no, z niektórymi chyba nie dałoby się wytrzymać aż do finału… '''Philip: '''Oj tam, myślę, że w każdym można znaleźć jakieś pozytywne cechy. ^^ '''Jayden: '''No, chyba można… ''Tymczasem Brooke i Vicey szykowały sobie jakieś śniadanie. 'Brooke: '''Póki co jesteś tu chyba jedyną dziewczyną, z którą mogę normalnie porozmawiać… '''Vicey: '''O, dzięki! <3 Nie sądziłam, że ze mną można normalnie rozmawiać. <3 '''Brooke: '''Okej, w miarę normalnie. '''Vicey: '''I tak uznam to za komplement. ^^ ''Po chwili do Brooke i Vicey dołączyli Joey i Ryder. 'Joey: '''Co dobrego robicie? '''Brooke: '''Nic szczególnego, zwykłe kanapki. '''Ryder: '''A podzielicie się z nami? :D '''Vicey: '''Of kors! <3 '''Ryder: '''Super. ^^ ''12.07: Uczestnicy postanowili wspólnie spędzić dzień przy basenie, ale mimo wszystko po pewnym czasie utworzyły się grupki, które niezbyt zwracały uwagę na pozostałych mieszkańców. W jednej z grup byli między innymi Angelika, Catherine, Vicey, Ryder i Philip. 'Catherine: '''Byłoby fajnie, jeśli przez cały dzień będzie taka miła atmosfera… ^^ '''Angelika: '''Wszystko zależy od tego, czy ktoś ją zepsuje… ''Angelika zerknęła na siedzącą trochę dalej Brooke, która nie zwróciła na to uwagi. 'Ryder: '''Bądźmy szczerzy. Gdyby codziennie było tu tak przyjemnie, to w końcu byśmy się znudzili. Kłótnie są ciekawe, a zwłaszcza, jeśli nie mamy tu telewizji. :P '''Vicey: '''Taak, zgadzam się. :D '''Philip: '''Trochę racji w tym jest, ale ja mimo wszystko wolę takie pozytywne momenty. ^^ ''Tymczasem prawie na drugim końcu ogrodu siedziały Maddie, Allie i Vivian. Po chwili podszedł do nich Tom. 'Tom: '''Cześć… '''Allie: '''Hej Tom! ^^ '''Tom: '''Co tam u was? '''Maddie: '''Nic nowego… '''Allie: '''Za to ja właśnie poczułam się wspaniale! <3 Nie spodziewałam się, że kiedyś sam do mnie podejdziesz i coś powiesz. <3 '''Tom: '''Cóż, nie miałem gdzie się podziać… '''Allie: '''Możesz tu siedzieć ile chcesz, prawda? ''Spojrzała się na Vivian i Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Eee, tak… '''Vivian: '''Yolo… Jeśli chce… '''Tom: '''Ale chyba wy nie chcecie… '''Maddie: '''Nikt nic takiego nie powiedział! '''Tom: '''Ale pewnie tak myślicie, co nie? '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie? '''Maddie: '''Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, to zawsze jestem szczera, więc powiedziałabym, gdybym cię tu nie chciała. Ale mniejsza z tym. Zamknijmy ten temat. ''W tym momencie Tom usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Wszyscy zaczęli się na siebie patrzeć i nastała dosyć niezręczna cisza. Nieco dalej siedzieli sobie Joey i Jayden. Obserwowali trochę innych uczestników. 'Joey: '''Nie wiem jak ty uważasz, ale te tworzące się grupki mogą zepsuć trochę atmosferę w domu… '''Jayden: '''No, może trochę… Ale z drugiej strony jeśli będą się przez to nawzajem ignorować, to możemy uniknąć niepotrzebnych kłótni. '''Joey: '''Cóż, mimo wszystko chyba bym na to nie liczył. Trudno przez cały czas ignorować ludzi, z którymi się mieszka… ''W tym samym momencie podeszła do nich Keira i usiadła obok. 'Keira: '''Hej, o czym rozmawiacie? '''Jayden: '''O różnych sprawach… Ale głównie o tym, co dzieje się wśród uczestników. '''Keira: '''Pomijając kilka kłótni, wydaje mi się, że na razie chyba nie ma tragedii, co nie? '''Joey: '''No, na razie… ''17.14: Mieszkańcy domu byli już po obiedzie i Ryder zgłosił się do zmywania naczyń. Gdy skończył, podszedł do niego Andrew. 'Andrew: '''Ciekawe, że zawsze jesteś taki chętny do pomocy… '''Ryder: '''A co? To źle? Przynajmniej w ogóle staram się coś robić w przeciwieństwie do niektórych… I ty jesteś jedną z tych osób. '''Andrew: '''Bo ja nie muszę robić z siebie czegoś w rodzaju służącego, by przypodobać się innym. Wystarczy moja wspaniała osobowość, żeby inni mnie lubili. '''Ryder: '''Czyżby? Skoro tak uważasz… Żebyś się tylko pewnego dnia nie zdziwił. '''Andrew: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy kto się tutaj zdziwi… '''Ryder: '''No na pewno nie ja! '''Andrew: '''A ja tym bardziej nie! ''W tym samym momencie podeszła do nich Brooke. 'Brooke: '''O co się kłócicie? '''Ryder: '''O nic. Zwłaszcza, że ja nie zamierzam tracić czasu na kłótnie z takimi ludźmi. '''Andrew: '''To ja nie będę tracić czasu na takie głupie dyskusje! '''Ryder: '''Przestaniesz w końcu po mnie powtarzać? '''Andrew: '''Nic po tobie nie powtarzam! '''Brooke: '''I wy twierdzicie, że się nie kłócicie? '''Ryder: '''Dobra, od teraz już na serio nie będę się dalej kłócić, bo to nie ma sensu. ''Zdenerwowany Ryder odszedł od Brooke i Andrew. 'Brooke: '''Do tej pory wydawał się dosyć pozytywny, co nie? '''Andrew: '''Cóż, dla mnie już od początku wydawał się jakiś podejrzany… '''Brooke: '''Serio? '''Andrew: '''Taak, nie zaszkodzi, jeśli trochę mu się przyjrzymy… ''20.23: Ryder postanowił porozmawiać z Angeliką o jego wcześniejszej kłótni. 'Ryder: '''Zauważyłaś, że ten Andrew jest bardzo zapatrzony w siebie? Na dodatek wydaje się dosyć fałszywy… '''Angelika: '''No w sumie… Możliwe, że tylko zgrywa kogoś fajnego. '''Ryder: '''Jestem pewny, że tak naprawdę on jest zupełnie inny. Ale na szczęście prędzej czy później prawda wyjdzie na jaw. '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Bo przecież trzeba być bardzo dobrym aktorem, żeby przez cały czas bez problemu udawać kogoś innego. '''Ryder: '''A on aktorem na pewno nie jest. Tak w ogóle to ciekawi mnie czy jest wśród nas więcej fałszywych osób… Mam nadzieję, że nie. ''Tymczasem Andrew poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Andrew. Wszystko w porządku? '''Andrew: '''Nie. Po tej głupiej kłótni Ryder pewnie będzie opowiadać innym same złe rzeczy na mój temat. A ja nic złego nie zrobiłem! Powinien najpierw spojrzeć na siebie i wtedy by zobaczył, że to ja jestem tym lepszym. '''Wielki Brat: '''Czyli uważasz, że to Ryder zawinił? '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście. Nawet mimo tego, że to ja tak jakby zacząłem kłótnię, to jednak do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby on nie zachowywał się tak… fałszywie. Ktoś musiał w końcu zwrócić na to uwagę i to byłem ja. ''21.15: Joey, Tom, Keira i Maddie nie mieli nic ciekawego do roboty, więc siedzieli sobie w salonie. 'Tom: '''Boję się jutrzejszej eliminacji… '''Maddie: '''Taak, już wszyscy dobrze o tym wiemy. '''Joey: '''Nie zamartwiaj się tym tak, bo tylko niepotrzebnie psujesz sobie nastrój. '''Tom: '''No wiem, ale trudno jest o tym tak po prostu nie myśleć. Za 24 godziny może mnie już tutaj nie być… '''Maddie: '''Mimo wszystko chyba za bardzo dramatyzujesz. Może nie jestem od tego jakimś ekspertem, ale pewnie niektórych może to już trochę denerwować… '''Tom: '''Pewnie masz rację, ale nic na to nie poradzę… ''W międzyczasie do salonu weszła Allie i usiadła obok Toma. 'Allie: '''Tom, przestań być taki smutny, bo przez ciebie ja też tracę humor! '''Tom: '''Więc nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi… '''Allie: '''Wręcz przeciwnie! Teraz powinnam zacząć robić wszystko, by cię rozweselić, bo jeśli został ci tylko jeden dzień w programie, to powinien być on jak najlepszy! ^^ '''Tom: '''Cóż, w takim razie mogłabyś dać mi trochę spokoju, żebym mógł sobie odpocząć… '''Allie: '''Okej. ^^ '''Tom: '''To świetnie. Więc teraz nie musisz już nic dla mnie robić. Za to ja idę sobie trochę poleżeć. ''Tom poszedł do sypialni. 'Allie: '''Już wiem jak go rozweselę. <3 Jutro ugotuję mu coś dobrego. <3 '''Maddie: '''Ale mówiłaś, że nie potrafisz gotować… '''Allie: '''A, no tak… Ale może jakoś sobie poradzę. ^^ ''22.34: Wszyscy uczestnicy przebywali już w sypialni. Angelika siedziała na jednym łóżku razem z Vicey i Catherine. Rozmawiając o czymś zaczęły się dosyć głośno śmiać przez co zwróciły na siebie uwagę niektórych osób, głównie innych dziewczyn. 'Brooke: '''Mogłybyście się trochę uciszyć? '''Angelika: '''Oh, wybacz. Zapomniałam, że starsze osoby wcześniej kładą się spać. ''Vicey i Catherine zachichotały, natomiast Brooke jedynie przewróciła oczami i postanowiła ignorować Angelikę. 'Maddie: '''Zaczynasz się już robić nudna z tymi gadkami… '''Angelika: '''Ty jesteś nudna odkąd weszłaś do tego domu. W ogóle po co się wtrącasz? '''Maddie: '''Dobra, sorry, już nie będę. W końcu nie chcę podpaść naszej „królowej”… '''Vicey: '''Maddie, pliz. Przestań zachowywać się jakbyś miała wieczny okres… '''Vivian: '''Lol, może wy najpierw przestańcie zachowywać się jak suki. ._. '''Angelika: '''Eh, jeszcze ta hipsterka musiała się wtrącić… '''Catherine: '''Ej, dziewczyny, dajcie sobie spokój i nie kłóćcie się dalej… Proszę. <3 '''Maddie: '''Spoko, żałuję, że w ogóle zaczęłam tę rozmowę… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, spanie jest bardziej hipsterskie niż te głupie kłótnie. ''Maddie i Vivian poszły do swoich łóżek. 'Angelika: '(szeptem) Najpierw same się nas o coś czepiają, a potem narzekają, że się z nimi kłócimy… 'Vicey: '''No, chyba próbują być ciekawsze od nas. <3 '''Angelika: '''Pewnie tak. '''Catherine: '''Na dodatek są jakieś takie… wredne. :c '''Angelika: '''Nie mów tego zbyt głośno, bo zaraz któraś z nich znowu na nas naskoczy… '''Catherine: '''Oj, sorki. ^^ ''Po jakimś czasie wszyscy byli już gotowi do spania i około północy większość uczestników już zasnęło. Następnego dnia musieli być wypoczęci. Dzień 8 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. '''Heidi: Witajcie! Dzisiaj dowiemy się kto jako pierwszy opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Będzie to albo Brooke, albo Tom. I o tym decydujecie wy! Ale zanim przejdziemy do eliminacji, zobaczmy co wydarzyło się tego dnia! 10.09: Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli powoli wstawać z łóżek. Vivian podeszła do Maddie, która jeszcze leżała. Vivian: Lol… Wczoraj prawie wybuchła wojna między dziewczynami… Nawet ja byłam w to zamieszana… Maddie: Taa… A to wszystko przez Angelikę. To ona sprawia najwięcej problemów. Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo wywalą ją stąd. Obok dziewczyn przechodziła Brooke i usłyszała kawałek rozmowy. Brooke: O kim mówicie? Kogo powinni wywalić? Maddie: Rozmawiamy o naszej „kochanej” Angeli… Brooke: Więc w takim razie zgadzam się z wami. Już nie mogę się doczekać jej eliminacji. Będę na to czekać nawet jeśli ja wcześniej odpadnę. Vivian: Czyli na przykład dzisiaj? Brooke: No, na przykład… To będzie dla mnie bardzo stresujący dzień… Do Brooke podszedł Ryder i przytulił ją. Ryder: 'Nie martw się tym. Wszystko będzie okej. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Dzięki… '''Ryder: '''A co tam u was? '''Maddie: '''Nic nowego. '''Vivian: '''Czuję się tak jak zawsze, czyli mega hipstersko. ^^ Chociaż w sumie czegoś mi brakuje… ''Po kilku sekundach zastanawiania się, Vivian założyła swoje okulary. 'Vivian: '''No, teraz jest idealnie! <3 ''12.33: Allie znajdowała się sama w kuchni i szukała czegoś we wszystkich szafkach. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Catherine. 'Catherine: '''Hejka, co robisz? '''Allie: '''Chciałam upiec małe ciasto dla Toma, ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć proszku do prania… ;( '''Catherine: '''Jakiś czas temu ktoś go chyba zabrał do łazienki, ale nie wiem po co… Jak chcesz, to ci go przyniosę. ^^ '''Allie: '''Tak, byłabym wdzięczna. <3 ''Catherine pobiegła do łazienki i chwilę później wróciła do Allie z proszkiem do prania. 'Allie: '''Dziękuję! <3 '''Catherine: '''W sumie mogłabym ci trochę pomóc przy pieczeniu. ^^ '''Allie: '''Pomoc bardzo mi się przyda, bo we dwie będziemy miały mniejsze szanse na podpalenie kuchni… '''Catherine: '''Więc w takim razie zaczynamy zabawę w Masterchefa. <3 ''Dziewczyny wspólnie zaczęły przyrządzać ciasto z użyciem proszku do prania. Gdy po jakimś czasie miały już je wsadzić do piekarnika, podszedł do nich Jayden. 'Jayden: '''Heej, widzę, że robicie ciasto, ale… Po co wam proszek do prania? '''Allie: '''Jak to po co? Bez proszku ciasto się nie upiecze, głuptasie! '''Jayden: '''Chyba miałaś na myśli proszek do pieczenia? Taki, którego przeznaczeniem jest pieczenie ciast, a nie pranie ubrań? '''Catherine: '''Aa, to dlatego ciasto ma taki dziwny kolor i zapach… '''Allie: '''Ups… To już nie moja wina, że te proszki są prawie identyczne! '''Jayden: '''Cóż, tak czy siak nie wsadzajcie tego do piekarnika, bo nic wam z tego nie wyjdzie. '''Allie: '''Eh, a miałam zrobić taką dobrą niespodziankę dla Toma… No trudno, może innym razem. Teraz już mi się nie chce. ''Allie wyrzuciła nieudane ciasto do kosza i nieco zasmucona postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Allie: '''Hej Wielki Bracie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Allie. Wyglądasz na smutną. Coś się stało? '''Allie: '''Chciałam pokazać, że jednak potrafię coś zrobić, ale oczywiście musiałam zaliczyć wpadkę… Dobrze, że Jayden nas powstrzymał, bo ciasto pewnie by wybuchło podczas pieczenia i wszyscy byśmy zginęli… '''Wielki Brat: '''Spokojnie, proszek do prania nie jest materiałem wybuchowym, więc nic by wam się nie stało. '''Allie: '''Serio? Dobra, nieważne… Ale mimo wszystko chciałam, by Tom w końcu mnie polubił. A za kilka godzin może go już tutaj nie być… ''15.46: Vicey i An nie mieli nie specjalnego do roboty, więc odpoczywali sobie w ogrodzie. 'Vicey: '''Oemdżi, nie wiem jeszcze co na siebie włożę, a zostało nam już mało czasu… '''An: '''Przecież nie musisz się jakoś wyjątkowo stroić, skoro nie jesteś zagrożona eliminacją. Przynajmniej ja tak uważam. '''Vicey: '''No w sumie masz rację… Ale ja i tak chciałabym być dzisiaj weri bjutiful! '''An: '''Więc w takim razie zacznij już myśleć nad tym, co ubierzesz. '''Vicey: '''Szkoda tylko, że myślenie jest takie… męczące. ._. '''An: '''No w twoim przypadku to jest już chyba rodzinne, skoro twoja siostra chciała razem z Allie upiec ciasto z użyciem proszku do prania… '''Vicey: '''Ryli, znowu?! Sądziłam, że już nie powtórzy tego samego błędu… '''An: '''Cóż, zawsze można się pośmiać z takich idiotycznych zachowań, co nie? ''Vicey wstała i spojrzała się z nieco wkurzonym wzrokiem na Ana. 'Vicey: '''Ej, nie jesteśmy idiotkami, okej? Po prostu czasami wolniej myślimy… '''An: '''Albo w ogóle nie myślicie… '''Vicey: '''Tak… to znaczy nie! Przestań mnie obrażać! Przez ciebie wychodzę na debilkę! '''An: '''Dobra, sorry. Może trochę się zapędziłem… ''Po chwili nieco obrażona Vicey postanowiła pójść do sypialni, by wybrać sobie strój na wieczór. 18.50: Większość uczestników było już w trakcie szykowania się na pierwszą eliminację. Angelika, Ryder i Philip przebywali aktualnie w łazience. 'Angelika: '''Mam ogromną nadzieję, że to Brooke dzisiaj wyleci. Czasami już nie mogę na nią patrzeć, mimo że minął dopiero tydzień… '''Ryder: '''Bez przesady, ona przecież nie jest taka zła… '''Philip: '''Właśnie, w sumie mogłybyście spróbować się pogodzić. '''Angelika: '''Jakoś tego nie widzę… W ostateczności może będziemy się po prostu tolerować, ale na pewno nie nastąpi to zbyt szybko. '''Ryder: '''Tak czy siak ja wolałbym pożegnać dzisiaj Toma. Tym bardziej, że on chyba próbuje unikać kontaktu ze mną. '''Philip: '''I chyba nie tylko z tobą… ''Tymczasem Vivian i Maddie postanowiły nie stroić się za bardzo dzięki czemu były już gotowe. Żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać, poszły posiedzieć sobie w „domku na drzewie” znajdującym się w ogrodzie. 'Maddie: '''Jak myślisz, jeśli odpadnie Tom, to Allie będzie bardzo rozpaczać? '''Vivian: '''Raczej nie przyjmie tego zbyt dobrze i przez jakiś czas pewnie będzie dosyć przygnębiona… '''Maddie: '''Będzie mi jej trochę szkoda, ale jednak to może jej wyjść na dobre. Teraz w sumie prawie przez cały czas gada tylko o Tomie, co jest już czasami męczące… '''Vivian: '''Lol, no może trochę… '''Maddie: '''Ale z drugiej strony Brooke też potrafi być wkurzająca. W sumie jest mi to nawet obojętne, które z nich wyleci. '''Vivian: '''No, ważne, żebyśmy my zaszły jak najdalej! ^^ '''Maddie: '''Oczywiście! :D ''20.16: Mieszkańcy domu byli już gotowi i zgromadzili się w salonie. Wielki Brat wezwał jeszcze nominowane osoby do pokoju zwierzeń. Najpierw udała się tam Brooke. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Brooke. Jak się czujesz tuż przed eliminacją? '''Brooke: '''Nie będę ukrywać, że jestem zdenerwowana. Cały czas boję się, że to ja już zaraz stąd odejdę… '''Wielki Brat: '''Jeśli zostałabyś wyeliminowana, to kogo będzie ci najbardziej brakować? '''Brooke: '''Chyba Rydera, by był dla mnie najmilszy… Ogólnie to z chłopakami mam tutaj lepszy kontakt. Czuję, że to jest głównie wina Angeliki, ale nie przejmuję się tym za bardzo. ''Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Tom. 'Tom: '''Za kim będę tęsknić? W sumie to za nikim… Ze wszystkich osób chyba tylko Allie mnie lubi, ale za to lubi mnie aż za bardzo… '''Wielki Brat: '''Chciałbyś zostać tu dłużej po to, aby zbliżyć się do niektórych mieszkańców domu? '''Tom: '''Oczywiście, że bym chciał. Zwłaszcza, że jeśli odpadnę teraz, to ludzie pewnie szybko o mnie zapomną. Ale z drugiej strony to może będzie miało swoje plusy… '''Wielki Brat: '''Cóż, Wielkiemu Bratu nie pozostaje już nic innego jak życzyć szczęścia tobie oraz Brooke. ''W tym momencie nagranie z ósmego dnia skończyło się i dalsza część programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''W porządku, zobaczyliśmy już, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Uczestnicy cały czas czekają na werdykt, więc najwyższy czas, by połączyć się z domem i powiedzieć, kto opuści program jako pierwszy! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu. Został pokazany widok na salon, gdzie uczestnicy czekali na wynik głosowania. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. Brooke… Tom… ''Pojawiło się zbliżenie na Brooke, a potem na Toma. 'Heidi: '''Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na to, kto z was ma odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu z największą ilością głosów, i który odejdzie stąd jako pierwszy, to… ''Ponowne zbliżenie na nominowane osoby. 'Heidi: '''Tom. Straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. ''Zawiedziony Tom wstał i zaczął żegnać się z uczestnikami. Mimo wszystko najbardziej smutna była Allie, która zaczęła płakać i przytuliła się do Toma. 'Tom: '''Eh, nie płacz… Przecież mogłaś się tego spodziewać… '''Allie: '''No i co z tego? To nie zmienia faktu, że i tak jestem załamana… ;( ''Po chwili Allie puściła Toma. W tym samym momencie odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Tom, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Tom: '''Okej, więc do zobaczenia! ''Tom wszedł schodami na górę i podszedł do drzwi, którymi jeszcze niedawno wszyscy weszli do domu. Uczestnicy zatrzymali się przed schodami, by zobaczyć, jak Tom opuszcza dom. Niektórzy mu jeszcze machali na pożegnanie. Widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Tom wyszedł i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Oto pierwszy wyeliminowany uczestnik – Tom! '''Tom: '''Hej… '''Heidi: '''Chyba nie jesteś zbyt zadowolony z wyniku, co nie? '''Tom: '''Oczywiście, że nie jestem. Liczyłem na to, że uda mi się zostać tu trochę dłużej. Przede wszystkim nie chciałem odpaść jako pierwszy… '''Heidi: '''Cóż, niestety na kogoś musiało trafić i padło na ciebie. Zadam ci teraz podstawowe pytanie. Jak będziesz wspominać pobyt w programie? '''Tom: '''Było fajnie, chociaż nie udało mi się nawiązać jakichś wielkich przyjaźni. Chyba właśnie tego najbardziej teraz żałuję. '''Heidi: '''A czy jest ktoś, z kim będziesz utrzymywać kontakt, gdy program już się skończy? '''Tom: '''Sam nie wiem… Pewnie Allie będzie chciała utrzymać ze mną kontakt, a oprócz niej może pogadam czasami z niektórymi chłopakami. '''Heidi: '''Skoro już wspominasz o Allie… Na pewno wiele osób chciałoby się dowiedzieć, co sądzisz o waszej relacji. Przyjaźnicie się aktualnie? '''Tom: '''Nie powiedziałbym, że się przyjaźnimy… Ona nadal bywa zbyt nachalna, co mnie denerwuje. Ale jeśli przejdzie jej ta wielka „miłość” do mnie, to może trochę bardziej ją polubię. '''Heidi: '''Więc chodzi głównie o to, że boisz się miłości? '''Tom: '''Może trochę… Ale nie chcę o tym mówić… '''Heidi: '''W porządku, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. Przejdźmy teraz do nominacji. Zdobyłeś najwięcej głosów, bo aż sześć. '''Tom: '''Tak myślałem, że wiele osób będzie na mnie głosować… '''Heidi: '''Chciałbyś zobaczyć, kto cię nominował oraz z jakiego powodu? '''Tom: '''W sumie chętnie się dowiem. ''W tym momencie na ekranie pojawiły się urywki z nominacji. ''Ryder:' Pierwszą osobą, którą nominuję, jest Tom. '' 'An: '''Jako drugiego nominuję Toma… Catherine&Vicey: '''Tom! ''Vivian: Nominuję Toma…'' ''Philip: Tom…'' ''Allie: Zagłosuję chyba na Toma…'' ''Ryder: Nie lubię go, zresztą tak jak wiele innych osób, więc nie powinno go już tutaj być.'' ''Catherine: To jakiś dziwak!'' ''Vicey:' Czasem zachowuje się jakby był z innej planety… Vivian: '''Początkowo wydawało mi się, że jest takim hipsterem jak ja, bo lubi być inny, ale się myliłam… ''An: Nie miałem jeszcze okazji do tego, by dłużej z nim pogadać i szczerze mówiąc nawet tego nie chcę.'' ''Allie: On ciągle próbuje mnie ignorować i wiecznie udaje niedostępnego…'' ''Philip: 'Czasami jest równie dziwny co Allie i trudno się z nim dogadać. Nagranie się skończyło. Tom nie wyglądał na zdziwionego tym, co zobaczył. 'Heidi: '''I co o tym myślisz? '''Tom: '''Cóż, jedynie zaskoczyło mnie to, że Allie na mnie zagłosowała. To trochę dziwne, skoro tak bardzo mnie lubi… '''Heidi: '''Chyba wszyscy musimy przyznać, że Allie jest trochę… specyficzna. '''Tom: '''I to nawet bardzo. '''Heidi: '''Okej, kończy nam się już czas na wywiad, więc pora zadać ci ostatnie pytanie. Komu zamierzasz kibicować? '''Tom: '''Hmm… Trudno jest mi wskazać teraz jedną osobę. Ale myślę, że będę chyba kibicować Joeyowi lub Maddie. '''Heidi: '''W porządku, miło nam się rozmawiało, ale już skończył nam się czas. Byłeś dobrym uczestnikiem i jestem pewna, że wiele osób będzie cię miło wspominać. '''Tom: '''Dzięki! ^^ '''Heidi: '''Teraz możesz iść zobaczyć się z bliskimi, którzy czekają na ciebie na widowni! ''Tom poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''To tyle na dzisiaj! Spotkamy się ponownie za tydzień podczas drugiej eliminacji. Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother